White Knight? Ninja Actually
by kirallie
Summary: NarutoBtVS crossover. Eventaully KakashiXander. What if everything they knew about him was a lie? What if his real home was a village hidden in the leaves?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Naruto, some big shots somewhere do.  
__AU for both series.  
__I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I actually wrote this a while ago. And since Surrey Trouble only has a few chapters to go I figured I might as well post it now._

**Chapter 1**

1Kakashi froze as he saw a scruffy dark-haired stranger holding Konohamaru in his arms. His hand slipped down to his kunai holster but he stopped as he heard the boy shriek in delighted laughter. The man held him tightly before putting him back on the ground where Konohamaru instantly latched onto his hand and started pulling him towards the tower. Kakashi moved closer and the man spun, pushing the boy protectively behind him. He frowned, the younger man looked very familiar but he couldn't place him.

"It's been a while Hatake-san." Kakashi's frown deepened, the voice was familiar but changed. The man laughed and smiled at him warmly but Kakashi could hear the weariness in his voice.  
"Don't recognise me sir? If I helps I was twelve the last time we saw each other" Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock, could it be?

"Akira?" The younger man nodded and Kakashi relaxed, that explained Konohamaru's reaction. How long had it been since the cousins had last seen each other? Akira hadn't been seen in Konoha since he was twelve. No one knew where he'd been except the Hokage and maybe his uncle. What kept Kakashi from relaxing totally was the fact that Akira had been one of Itachi's closest friends before he'd vanished. Sure, he'd disappeared before the massacre but it was still odd.

"I was on my way to see Grandfather when the squirt ambushed me. How have you been sir?" Kakashi walked beside Akira while Konohamaru hung off his cousin's arm.

"Not bad. I have a team now."

"I feel sorry for them." Akira's lopsided grin softened the comment.  
"How's Konoha been?"

"Same as always. Usual rumours of trouble and the like, although there seems to be more truth to these ones than usual." Akira's grin faded and he nodded.

"That explains the trouble I had at the gates." Akira frowned in thought. Konohamaru had stayed silent while they talked but as they approached the Hokage's office he broke from Akira and dashed in, yelling for the old man. Akira shook his head in amusement and smiled at Kakashi. More voices than just his grandfather answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"My team."

"So you're late?" Kakashi shrugged and the two entered the office, Akira instantly the centre of attention. The Hokage stood and moved out from behind his desk to stand in front of the young man. They stared at each other for a long minute before Akira was suddenly wrapped in his grandfather's arms. He half collapsed in the well-remembered and loved embrace, relaxing as he was finally home.

"I was worried about you, you've sent no word for nearly a year. I feared the worst." Sarutobi whispered to his oldest grandchild.

"I'm sorry, everything's been so hectic I couldn't get away." They pulled apart and the older man raised a hand to Akira's face, briefly tracing the familiar features. Akira smiled and leant into the touch of a family member for the first time in five years.

"Konohamaru take Akira back to my home and make sure he eats something. We'll talk tonight, get some sleep."

"Thank you Grandfather." Akira bowed politely and followed his younger cousin from the room, leaving behind a shocked Team 7, since when did the Hokage have another grandkid? Sasuke frowned slightly; the man had looked vaguely familiar, as if he'd seen him as a child.

----------------------------------

Sarutobi watched as Akira slept fitfully in the room that had been his as a child after his parents had died during the Kyuubi's attack. He had missed the boy but he had been unwilling to send any other on that mission. He'd needed someone he could trust without any doubt and who was easy going enough that they could fit in and fade into the background, that hadn't left him many options. He had been left with only family and Akira had been the best choice, Konohamaru had been so young, he hadn't wanted to rob him of his father as Akira had been. Akira had been amongst the top of his class at the academy even though he was not classed as a genius and had graduated early. He had progressed quickly but not a swiftly as his friend Itachi and for that Sarutobi was grateful. Looking back he felt that had been a part of what led to Itachi turning on his family. While he had always encouraged Akira he had never pressured him, it had been the boy's choice to attend the Academy and become a shinobi. But now he wished he had sheltered the boy from that life. Gone was the carefree child he remembered and in his place was a tired, scarred young man hardened by pain and experience. He should never have sent Akira to the Hellmouth but he could not undo that decision. No matter what though Akira would not be returning, he needed to rest and heal and he was going to see to it that he did, even if he had to lock him in his room.

Akira rolled over and jerked awake, hand reaching for a weapon.

"Easy Akira, its just me." He soothed, walking further into the room.

"Grandfather?" Akira was still half asleep but was waking up. Sarutobi smiled and perched on the edge of the bed, smoothing Akira's hair away from his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Akira shrugged and sat up fully.

"I don't sleep much anymore anyway." The quiet admission caused a pang in the old mans heart; this was his entire fault,  
"Don't, don't blame yourself Grandpa, I accepted the mission. It's been hard but I chose this life." Akira, known to a select group as Xander Harris tried to comfort his grandfather.

"I've missed you so much child. By now your Uncle knows you're back, Konohamaru will have told him."

"I've missed all of you so much. The family I hid in wasn't that great."

"But they treated you well?" Akira shrugged and the Hokage frowned but didn't say anything. He knew his grandson would tell him when he was ready to.

"I suppose you want my report?"

"Food first, you can tell me after dinner." Akira suddenly smiled.

"I've missed your cooking Grandpa." The old man ruffled his hair, as he hadn't done since Akira was a child and stood.

Akira stood in the doorway and watched his grandfather move about the kitchen. He smiled at the familiar sight and felt himself truly relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever. He's seen and done so much since leaving home four years ago, had changed so much. What if he kicked him out because of it? He shook his head, he had to stop thinking like that, this wasn't Sunnydale, and his grandfather loved him and would never hurt him.

"Akira? What's wrong?" He smiled at the concern in his grandfathers' voice and sat on a stool to watch him prepare their meal.

"It's nothing, just memories. That smells great. I've been living on American food for so long hope I still remember how to use these." He held up a pair of chopsticks with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll remember, food is a great motivator. Still eat as much as you used to?" Akira laughed and nodded.

"So who did you stick with Kakashi? Feel sorry for the kids."

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Akira blinked.

"That was little Sasuke? Wow he's grown. Doesn't look like he remembers me. How's he been coping?"

"Not well. He's not the boy you remember. He's become cold and angry."

"Don't really blame him. He looked up to Itachi so much and for his beloved big brother to do that... I still can't believe he did it myself." Akira accepted his plate and took his first mouthful. He smiled at the well-missed flavours, thinking.  
"Naruto...The boy who...?" His grandfather nodded.  
"Poor kid. Does he know?"

"He found out the day he graduated the Academy from a traitor. He took it fairly well and can use its chakra at times."

"How is he treated?" Sarutobi sighed tiredly and Akira nodded in understanding. He remembered when the Kyuubi attacked, remembered the fear and then the pain of being told his parents were dead so he could understand why people would want to blame Naruto but that didn't make it right.  
"Do his team-mates know?"

"No, we don't know how they would react." They finished the rest of dinner talking about the family and what they'd been up to in the last four years. Afterwards they sat on facing armchairs in silence while Akira gathered his thoughts.

"This last year was bad, real bad. Angel slept with Buffy and lost his soul, freeing Angelus. He joined up with the other two remaining members of the Scourge of Europe and went on a killing spree, trying to demoralise the Slayer. Needless to say it worked. I...she was so stupid!!" Akira sprung to his feet and began to pace.  
"People were dying and all she could think about was getting her boyfriend back! He was going to send the world to hell and still she wanted to re-curse him so they could be together. So I lied to her. I told her Willow said to kick his ass, not that she was going to try the spell again. I stayed hidden while they fought it out and I thought I was going to have to intervene but she managed to do her duty in the end. She sent him to hell and then did a runner. No one's seen her since. I...I couldn't stay this summer, I had to come home. I guess coming that close made me need to see you all. I'm sorry, I know I'm meant to stay there but I couldn't." Akira swallowed heavily, fighting back tears.

"You did the right thing Akira, its obvious you need a break. I'm sorry I ever asked you to take this mission." Sarutobi apologised softly.

"I was the best choice, you did the right thing. Though I'm probably the only chuunin with such a long term S-rank mission on their resume."

"The exams are coming up in a few months, want to give being an examiner a go?" Akira laughed.

"No way! Me and exams are not a good combo, besides I'll be back in Sunnydale by then."

"I don't want you going back Akira."

"The Hellmouth has to be watched Grandpa, you know that. Trying to get someone else into the Slayer's group at this point would be incredibly hard, its too risky. I know the people and I know the terrain." Sarutobi sighed in defeat, he knew Akira was right.

"Forgive an old man for trying to keep his family safe?" Akira smiled and hugged him.

"There's nothing to forgive."

-----------------------------

"Sasuke wait up!" The teen turned to see the man from the Hokage's office approaching. He waited for him to catch up and then continued walking.  
"You don't remember me do you? You were eight the last time I saw you and that was a bad year so I understand." That got a bigger reaction. Sasuke froze and then spun to study him. He was definitely familiar.

"Akira?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, remembering the friend of Itachi who had always made time for him and treated him like family. Akira grinned in answer.

"Nice to know I'm not that forgettable. How are you?" Sasuke went to snap but there was honest concern in Akira's voice, not pity. So he shrugged instead.  
"Want to grab some lunch?" Sasuke nodded eventually and Akira led him into a small, quiet café.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked after sitting in silence for a while.

"Mission, I'm leaving again in a few weeks. I don't know when I'll get the chance to come home again. Would you mind if I sent the occasional letter with my reports?" Sasuke looked up with a slight expression of surprise.  
"What? I've missed you kid. I liked having you around back then."

"All right."

"So, what do you think of your team-mates?" Akira asked with a small smile. Sasuke was very surprised to find himself relaxing the more time he spent with the older teen. Yes, he was a reminder of happier times but he was also a reminder of Itachi so why did he find himself wanting to spend time with him? Shouldn't he hate him for reminding him of his brother?

"Naruto is a loudmouthed idiot and Sakura is an obsessed fangirl who does not take training seriously. She is a liability to the team, at least Naruto takes training seriously."

"Give them time. Hopefully Sakura will mature as you guys get older or someone will take her aside and explain what she's doing. As for Naruto, ever wondered why he's loud? You use silence and aloofness to push people away; he uses noise to gain attention. Watch how the villagers treat him and what they say when they think he can't hear." Sasuke nodded slowly.  
"Want to spar? It's been ages since I've done so, so I'm probably really rusty though. I've had to hide the fact that I'm shinobi for five years and that gets very tiring."

"We can use the compound training grounds." Sasuke said and they left the café.

---------------------------

Akira paused as he felt someone following him. His hand slipped down to his weapons pouch even as he remained relaxed looking. He made his way from the crowded streets into a more deserted area before slipping out of sight to wait for his tail. Sensing them he launched himself out and tackled them to the ground, a kunai quickly placed beneath their throat. He blinked and looked into startled blue eyes. He pulled back as he recognised the blond boy.

"Sorry Naruto, didn't realise it was you." Akira got to his feet and offered the younger teen a hand up. Naruto stared up at him with wide eyes before eventually taking his hand.  
"You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Sorry, I shouldn't have been following you." Naruto looked down ready for the harsh words.

"No harm done. Walk with me?" Naruto looked up, startled but relaxed a little at the kindness reflected in warm brown eyes.  
"I know about it Naruto, my parents were killed that day. The way people around here treat you is appalling. What happened then was not your fault, you had nothing to do with it, you know that don't you?" Naruto looked up at him from the corner of his eye and Akira smiled kindly down at him.

"You really...?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I don't make a habit of saying things I don't mean. I should have approached you years ago and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm leaving again for a long term mission soon but I'll write if you don't mind?"

"I'd like that. Hey, do you know Iruka-sensei?"

"Sure do, why?"

"Want to get ramen with us?"

"Sure, lead the way."

---------------------

"You're leaving today." Akira didn't turn from his packing but nodded at his grandfather. He stopped as a hand fell on his arm, looking up at the old man.  
"Take these, train with them when you can." Akira took the offered scrolls with a warm smile.

"Thank you Grandfather." He suddenly threw his arms around him, surprising his grandfather.  
"I love you." Sarutobi hugged him back tightly.

"Come home in one piece." Akira pulled back and smiled.

"I'll do my best."

_TBC…_  
_What do you think? Should I continue? _

_So Sarutobi Akira is Xander Harris in case you missed it. He's one year younger than Itachi and the Third's eldest grandson. Sasuke, Naruto, etc are twelve. Not sure about Konohamaru so I'm making him nine, after all he needs to have been old enough to sort of remember his cousin.  
__Any ideas for nicknames for Akira?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, _

**Chapter 2**

Something had gone horrible wrong. He knew it instinctively even before his reports had stopped being answered. The fact that he had heard nothing for two years only confirmed it, something had happened to his Grandfather. He still sent his reports regularly as well as the letters for his family, Sasuke and Naruto in the hope someone find the delivery point but obviously no one had. And every time planned to leave and return home to find out what was going on there was an apocalypse alert. By now he wouldn't be surprised if he were listed as either dead or missing, neither option good. Maybe after this latest threat things would slow down enough for him to return home even if only briefly. Then again if something had happened to his Grandfather the new Hokage may cancel his mission and insist he remain in Konoha.

"Oi Whelp! Finished daydreaming yet?" He looked over to where the bleached vampire was sitting at the table, book open in front of him and fought a sigh. He didn't trust Spike but apparently his opinion didn't matter and as long as the vampire protected Dawn he wouldn't do anything. But if he ever did anything to endanger any of his friends he would dust him without hesitation. Frankly they needed all the help they could get against Glory and so he would be a good little ninja and put aside his personal feelings, for now.

------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about so hard brat?" Naruto looked up at his sensei and smiled.

"A friend."

"Uchiha?" The aging man asked and to his surprise the teen shook his head in denial.

"Akira, the old mans older grandson. Just wondering where he is. We were writing each other letters but I haven't heard anything since…" The blonde looked up at his sensei.  
"Do you know anything?" He asked hopefully and Jiraiya sighed.

"Sorry, haven't heard anything since he disappeared years ago. How do you know him?"

"Met him a few weeks before the mission to Wave Country. He wasn't around for long before he left but he was writing to Sasuke and me when he sent his reports in and the old man would send our replies. He was nice. Does he even know about his grandfathers death?" Naruto suddenly frowned at that thought.

"If you haven't heard from him since and no one's mentioned anything then probably not."

"Then we'll have to find a way to contact him!"

------------------------------

Xander stared down into the crater that had been his home for nine years and couldn't make himself feel anything other than relief. Relief because now he could go home, if home was still there. He felt a pang of grief for the people who had died in there last ditch stand against the First and felt a single tear run down his face from his remaining eye. He tensed as a hand came to rest on his shoulder but smiled at the Watcher.

"Why didn't you dodge?" he threw the older man a confused look.  
"The Council may not have had much information on Shinobi but I know you should have been able to dodge Caleb." His blood turned to ice as the man he considered a favoured uncle spoke of his true profession. Giles gave him a sad smile.  
"I've known since just before graduation, the clues were all there if you took the time to look. You were assigned to watch the Hellmouth weren't you? What will you do now?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything in four years for all I know my home has been wiped out due to war. But why didn't you say anything?"

"Everyone has their secrets Xander and if your hunting kept the numbers down and the rest of us safer…" Giles shrugged.

"Akira, my name is Sarutobi Akira. Chuunin of Konoha." Giles smiled at the boy he saw as a son in many ways, happy that he had been trusted with his real name.  
"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No, it's your decision. Honestly I don't think Buffy would take it all that well. But if you don't mind me asking, Willow has told me many stories of your early childhood together."

"What, the fact that I could kick her ass? They don't need to know. Let them be happy thinking of me as Xander the Zeppo. As for the memories, extremely complicated genjutsu. I've always been good at them, part of the reason I was picked. I didn't come here until I was twelve. "

"Stay Akira, please. Even if only for a while longer. We need you." The young man looked into the eyes of his friend and then smiled.

"Okay."

---------------------------

"You're leaving." He tried not to flinch at the tired sounding voice in his doorway and nodded slowly as he continued to ready his pack.

"I'm sorry Giles but I have to."

"I understand son." The older man whispered before stepping forward and hugging the surprised ninja.  
"If you ever need anything…"

"I know G-man, I know." Akira smiled and hugged the Watcher back.  
"The Council's up and running and you don't need me in Africa anymore. I need to go home but I will never forget any of you."

"What will you tell the others?"

"That I'm finally giving in to their demands that I leave and live a normal life." Giles snorted.  
"Yeah well what they don't know can't hurt them, or me." Akira shouldered his pack and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Will we ever see you again?" Giles finally asked sadly.

"Honestly? I don't know. It's been so long I might not even have the chance to make it to Konoha if I run into Anbu or the hunters. But I'll try to at least write sometimes, promise."

"You'll be missed Akira. I hope you find what you need." Giles stepped back and began to leave the room.

"Goodbye Giles." Akira said softly.

"Goodbye…. Xander." With that the head of the Watchers was gone.

----------------------------------

He flew through the trees, revelling in the feeling of the branches flying past him in a way he hadn't been able to in years. Gone were the baggy clothes and Hawaiian shirts, replaced by the standard Konoha chuunin uniform, his hitai-ate tied securely and keeping his hair out of his eyes. His eyes…one of two things that make him happy he accepted the Council assignment in Africa. He could feel a familiar stirring in the back of his mind and smiled slightly at the affectionate purr he could feel. She was the other reason he was glad he had accepted. Having a constant companion who he kept no secrets from was nice even if she didn't understand the more complicated aspects of human life. Since she had been brought back fully into his mind he had noticed that some of his abilities had been boosted. His senses were now probably equal to those of the Inuzuka clan and his stamina had jumped as well. He smiled, so much had happened since his last trip home and now he was almost there. He had crossed the border into Fire Country two hours ago and had yet to run into anyone, which was good, he wanted to get to the Hokage before being spotted.

Several hours later he slowed down to a slow jog, senses at full but so far he seemed to be alone and undetected. Of course he doubted that he'd sense a hunter or Anbu unless they wanted him too, even with his increased senses. There were too many ways to hide and ninja were by necessity experts. He could see the walls of Konoha now and smiled slightly at the thought of finally being home. But that thought fled as he dropped to the ground, instinctively dodging a thrown kunai. So much for sneaking in. Swallowing he rolled back to his feet and simply stood out in full view, hands raised. Three Anbu dropped to the ground, surrounding him. Akira forced himself to remain calm and didn't move, even as one stepped closer to study his hitia-ate.

"Identify yourself." The Anbu barked, Akira frowned slightly; there was something familiar about the man.

"Sarutobi Akira, chuunin returning from a long term mission." He answered as calmly as he could even though he could feel their shock as to his identity.

"Papers." He slowly reached into his vest pocket and retrieved them, handing them over. He waited as they were checked over thoroughly, still puzzling over why the lead Anbu seemed familiar and then it hit him.  
"These appear genuine but we'll take you to the Hokage to be sure." Akira nodded in understanding, that was where he was planning to go anyway.

"Nice to see you again Hatake-san." He breathed as the man moved closer to give his papers back. He could feel the others surprise but living on the Hellmouth had honed his abilities at identifying people by things other than there looks, glamour spells and shape shifting demons weren't uncommon after all. The Anbu studied him closely, still unsure and Akira sighed.  
"I'm guessing something happened to Grandfather and that's why I've had no contact? No one's found his hiding spot yet have they?"

"Hiding spot?" Kakashi asked cautiously and Akira nodded as they started walking towards the village.

"Since no one else was meant to know where I was all my reports were sent to a spot only my Grandfather knew of for security. And the responses were sent from there. I haven't had any correspondence since three months after I left the last time. /from that I know something happened to him." Akira looked straight at him, eyes silently begging for an answer and Kakashi felt bad for him.

"It's best if the Godaime explains." Kakashi said and Akira nodded in understanding and with growing pain in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to work out that his Grandfather was dead.

------------------------------

"Hokage-sama this man was found approaching the village. He claims to be Sarutobi Akira." The Anbu stated calmly.

"Aunt Tsunade?!" Akira's eyes widened in shock as he spotted the familiar figure behind the Hokage's desk.  
"How? Who convinced you to come home?

"Aki?" Tsunade questioned as she moved out from behind the desk, her face showing her surprise at seeing the young man she had once known so well as a child. He gave her that familiar lopsided grin and she smiled, moving to hug him. No one else could give that smile, even under henge.

"Hey Aunt Tsunade." He whispered, returning the hug, clinging almost desperately to his Grandfathers one-time student. They eventually parted and Tsunade took the time to study the young man before her. He was tall and well tanned from days in the sun, his brown hair in desperate need of a cut just like when he was a child. He had grown up into an attractive young man, someone his Grandfather and parent would have liked to see. But there were scars as well, the most notable being around his left eye but the eye itself was intact and unmarked which was odd. Seeing her look his hand moved automatically to cover his eye before falling to his side.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked, stepping back behind her desk and pushing aside her feelings for the boy. There was no record of Akira for the last nine years and she was the Hokage, Konoha had to come first. He smiled sadly at her, understanding why she had pulled back before straightening to stand at attention.

"I was undertaking a S-ranked long-term mission on behalf of the Sandaime Hokage." He answered formally, ignoring the shock coming from the Anbu. A twelve-year-old chuunin sent on an S-rank mission?

"S-rank?" She asked, there was no way her old sensei would send his own Grandson on such a mission, was there?

"I was the only real choice he could make and I agreed to go."

"Mission records?" She asked and Akira walked over to her desk, fingers searching before he smiled and then a panel slid open, startling everyone.

"All in there unless he hid some somewhere else." Tsunade picked up the papers and searched for the earliest, dated nine years ago. She read the mission briefing and then looked up at Akira in shock.

"He sent you on this?" She asked softly and he nodded, smiling softly.

"It wasn't that bad Aunt Tsunade." He answered softly.

"Not that bad? He sent you, his own grandson, to the HELLMOUTH! How can you stand there and tell me it wasn't that bad!" The Anbu, all but forgotten, were very glad for their masks as jaws dropped in shock.

"The mission was a success, that particular Hellmouth is now permanently shut. There are now thousands of Slayers to patrol the rest of them. And I got to play at being a civilian teenager by day, superhero's sidekick at night." Akira shrugged, he didn't know what the fuss was about honestly.

"Hospital now. I'm giving you a thorough physical."

"Do I have to?" He cringed slightly at the thought of what she would find.

"Now!" She yelled and Akira bolted for the door.

"Yes ma'am." He called as he ran for the hospital, his aunt hot on his heels.

-------------------------

"How did he die?" Tsunade looked up from where she was filling in his chart to see Akira staring at his hands. She sighed and put the folder down, moving to sit beside him.

"During the chuunin exams Sound and Sand attacked the village. The Otokage is Orochimaru." She paused trying to find the words.

"He killed Grandfather, didn't he?" Akira looked up at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. For everyone else the wound was old but for him it was fresh.

"Sarutobi sacrificed his life to seal away Orochimaru's arms. He died protecting this village, the way he would have wanted to go." Akira nodded.

"He asked me to stay for the exams but I turned him down. It would look suspicious if I was gone for so long… I should have stayed."

"And done what? If you had been with him you would be dead too. You know that Aki, you would have been no match for Orochimaru even with your Grandfather."

"I know." She squeezed his hand and then picked up his file.

"Now, I want an explanation for every scar young man." She ordered and he groaned.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Akira smiled as he finished putting the last of his clothes away. He'd managed to convince Tsunade that he was perfectly capable of living on his own, he was twenty one years old and a veteran of the Hellmouth after all, and so she had found him a small apartment. Of course all that had happened after she'd all but bitten his head of due to all the scars she had found. But that had been nowhere near as bad as learning all of what had happened since he had last been home. He couldn't believe Sasuke had followed his brothers' footsteps in betraying the village, in betraying his friends. He took a deep breath, pushing the memories of nine years ago away. At least Naruto was around, somewhere, he'd try to find him tomorrow and say hi. He hated to think how Naruto had taken Sasuke's defection; he'd seen through his letters exactly how much the young Uchiha meant to him, even if Naruto wasn't willing to admit it.

Akira sighed and shook himself from his thoughts. There was no point thinking about all that at the moment. Right now he needed to find some food before his stomach decided to eat the rest of his innards. He felt a purr of agreement and smiled as he grabbed his wallet and slipped his sandals on. Time to find some dinner.

----------------------------

Naruto stopped and watched the older man walking down the street. Dressed in the normal chuunin uniform he didn't stand out but to the blonde it was like seeing a ghost. It couldn't be, could it? He took a step towards the approaching figure, catching his eye. A warm, lopsided grin greeted him and Naruto grinned.

"Akira!" He yelled, running towards the old mans' grandson. Akira opened his arms, pulling Naruto into a warm hug.

"Hey kid." Akira greeted him, ignoring the people around them staring.

"You're alive!"

"Last time I checked. I'm sorry Naruto, with Grandfathers death no one knew where my reports went and I had no news." Akira told him and Naruto nodded.

"I figured out you probably didn't know. Ero-sennin and I were trying to figure out a way to contact you but we couldn't."

"Ero-sennin?" Akira asked as they began walking.

"Jiryia, the toad sannin. He took me on a three year training trip." Akira groaned.

"Please don't tell me you've picked up any of his 'habits'."

"Ewww."

"Good to hear." Akira grinned down at him.  
"Care to join me for dinner, my treat? I only just got back and haven't bought any food yet." Naruto grinned and nodded.  
"Then lead on."

----------------------------

"How did you know?" Akira smiled; he'd been expecting this visit.

"You might as well come in." He offered and Kakashi slipped down off his windowsill and into the apartment.  
"I knew because of a lot of things. All dealing with the mission I've spent the last nine years on. Lets just say there are ways to imitate another that are better than henge and so learning to tell another's identity through every available clue became necessary. We couldn't afford to be infiltrated though it did happen a few times." Akira shrugged.  
"It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"Thanks. A lot of shinobi know I went back to Anbu anyway but." Kakashi shrugged and Akira nodded.

"You know what happened wasn't your fault don't you?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. What?  
"Aunt Tsunade and Naruto both told me what happened. His betrayal wasn't your fault." Akira clarified.

"I don't blame myself."

"Yes you do. You keep wondering if you had done things differently, seen just how desperate he was for power then maybe you could have stopped him."

"How…"

"I've seen the look before. Thing is, no matter what you did or didn't do it was still his choice. He chose to leave Konoha of his own free will; no one else is to blame except a certain sannin. Though if I see Sasuke any time he will be getting the lecture of the century." Kakashi left the way he had come in, a little unnerved at how Akira seemed able to read him so easily. Just what had the younger man been through the last nine years?

--------------------------------

Tsunade smiled as she saw the figure standing beneath the mountain, staring up at the carved faces, one in particular. She'd had a feeling she'd find him here.

"Need something Aunt?" She blinked, how had he known it was her? Then again she might be better off not knowing.

"How are you doing?" She asked. He'd been back in the village nearly a week now and as much as she hated to do so she needed him on missions.

"Ready to do my job if that's what you're wondering, though I may be a bit rusty."

"Your Uncle seems to think otherwise."

"He's just sore I kicked his arse." Akira chuckled and Tsunade smiled.

"You really okay Aki?" She stood beside him and he turned to face him.

"I'm dealing. It hurts but it wasn't a huge shock, part of me knew once my reports and letters started to not be answered. I miss him and I always will but I've stopped apocalypses while grieving, it won't affect my work."

"Very well. Here's your first mission." She handed him a scroll and he nodded before heading back to his apartment.  
"Aki!" He turned back.  
"Good luck!" He grinned and waved.

_TBC…_  
_Short I know but it's a bit of a filler, just showing him getting settled back in. And no, we haven't seen the last of the Scoobies though they will be gone for a while. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Naruto grinned, as Akira simply remained laying on the ground where he'd fallen.

"Does this mean I win?" He asked cheekily making Akira raise his head to glare half-heartedly. They'd been sparing for the past two hours and their clothing showed it. So did the training ground actually.  
"Can we get ramen to celebrate?"

"Is that all you eat? You're going to turn into a giant noodle one day." Akira grumbled as he got up and Naruto laughed. Naruto grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the ramen stand.  
"So where's the rest of your team today?"

"Kakashi-sensei has a mission and I don't know where Sakura-chan is." He could hear the sadness in the teens voice at the last bit.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing since dinner's my treat." Naruto brightened instantly and began dragging him even harder, making Akira laugh. His thoughts went back to his own genin team and he frowned, they had done nearly everything together and had always known where the others were. So why didn't Naruto know where Sakura was? Now that he thought about it he'd never seen the girl with Naruto outside of training or missions.

---------------------------

"The jounin exams are coming up in three months." Tsunade didn't look over at her nephew but she could feel him watching her.

"Soooo?"

"Aki you survived the Hellmouth, leading groups, following orders or working alone. All abilities a jounin needs."

"You want me to test."

"You've been a chuunin for nine years."

"And some people spend their whole careers at my level. Why are you pushing this?" Akira caught her eye and simply stared at her. Tsunade sighed.

"We still haven't fully recovered from the invasion and the frequent skirmishes have cost us more people. We need as many skilled jounin as we can get."

"And you think I'm jounin material." His voice was filled with disbelief but she nodded.

"I know you are Akira."

"No offence but you're crazy." He rolled his eyes and went back to stargazing.

"No I'm not, you just don't want to admit I'm right." She put a hand on his shoulder before standing.  
"Think about it." He nodded absently and she left him alone on his apartment buildings roof to think.

---------------------------------

Akira looked around the room and grinned at Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto waved at him while Kakashi nodded. He waved at his uncle and his team since they were the only others he knew. Tsuande had summoned them all but the woman herself had yet to appear. He moved over to team 7 and ruffled Naruto's hair, earning a glare from the teen.

"Aki!" He laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Any idea what we're all here for Kakashi?"

"No clue. Though you do seem to be the only person without a team." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

"And why does that worry me?" They fell silent as the Hokage entered the room.

"A group of Sound-nin were spotted crossing the border several hours ago. Your mission is to intercept them and find out why they are here if you can. Try to bring one back for Ibiki but otherwise kill them. Orochimaru needs to understand that his ninja cannot just come and go as they please through Fire Country. Akira you'll be with Team 7 for this, anything happens to Kakashi then you're in charge."

"Yes Hokage-sama." He answered respectfully. He met her eyes and realised she didn't want to send him or team 7 but that she had too. He gave her a reassuring smile, he'd watch out for Naruto. She gave a very slight smile and nod in response.

"Be very careful, according to intelligence Uchiha Sasuke may be with them. That is all."

--------------------------

Akira dodged a hail of shuriken, taking care of their thrower with a thrown kunai to the throat. He took a quick look around, glad to see that while their group had a few injuries they were all minor. Spotting a familiar hairstyle he took off after the owner, he could feel a content purr at the back of his mind since they were in battle. Primal spirits loved a good fight after all but now she wanted him to hunt down their missing pack member and he wasn't arguing. He tackled his target, knocking them both from the trees and into the dirt below. Moving quickly he pinned the teen beneath him.

"Hello Sasuke. I've been wondering what the hell you've been thinking the last few years." Akira said in a deceptively calm voice. Sasuke stared up at him, a bit of shock showing on his usually impassive face.

"Akira…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Last time I checked. You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting the power I need to kill him! Konoha was holding me back." Sasuke blinked in shock as Akira slapped him, not punched but actually slapped.

"You stuck up, self absorbed idiot! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? Despite what you may believe the world does not revolve around you. What about all the people you left behind just for your stupid revenge? Have you thought about them? Have you? You were Naruto's best friend, his brother. Kakashi's prized student. And you turned your back on them, you betrayed them just like Itachi betrayed you."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about it!"

"You still think everything is about you. You do realise what Orochimaru plans to do to you, don't you? He's going to destroy you and take over your body. And when that happens you will cease to exist, no revenge on Itachi, no reviving your clan, you'll be dead."

"Get off me!"

"Not likely. You're coming back to Konoha if I have to drag you back by the hair! And don't think I won't brat. It's about time someone started treating you like the spoiled brat you are." Akira quickly bound Sasuke's hands to keep him from using a jutsu to escape and just to be extra carefully gave him a dose of tranquillisers, watching as the teen quickly passed out.

"Akira!"

"Over here! I found something you lost." Kakashi appeared a few seconds later and stared down at the unconscious teen.

"Good work. Let's get back to Konoha."

"We catch any others?" He asked, picking Sasuke up.

"No, the rest were killed." Kakashi answered as they moved back to the rest of the group.

"Sasuke-kun! Is he alright? What did you do to him?" Sakura demanded angrily. Akira just shot her a look of disgust.

"He'll be fine, he's just drugged so he won't try to escape. Maybe you should show more concern for your comrades then a traitor?" He answered coldly, dumping Sasuke and going to check on Naruto.  
"You okay?" He asked softly. Naruto looked up at him and grinned, trying to hide the hurt caused by Sakura's actions.  
"She's not worth it Naruto." The blonde nodded sadly and Akira wrapped an arm around his shoulders, offering comfort.

"Lets move!" Kakashi called and the group took to the trees, heading quickly for home.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Akira watched his Aunt as she chewed out some hapless jounin who fled as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The only thing that kept him from laughing at the man was that he could very well be next. He stiffened as Tsunade's attention focused on him.

"Feel like talking to a brat?" He blinked, huh?  
"The Uchiha brat, he's not responding to anyone. Apparently you two were corresponding before Sarutobi-sensei's death."

"So you want me to talk to him. About what, the weather?"

"I was thinking more along anything he knows about Orochimaru's plans actually. Will you do it?"

"If my Hokage wishes me to." He answered with a slightly cheeky smile. She snorted and smiled back at him.

"She wishes. Anbu will be there if you need them though I doubt you will."

-------------------------

"I hear you're giving everyone the silent treatment. That's not very polite you know." Sasuke forced himself to ignore the familiar voice as its owner entered his cell. He glared at Akira as the older man leant casually against the wall and simply stared. Two hours later Sasuke wanted to scream. Akira hadn't moved from his spot against the wall and was still staring at him.

"Go away." He spat making Akira quirk an eyebrow.

"So you can still talk, thought maybe I'd imagined it when I caught you."

"Go." Sasuke snarled the word this time.

"No can do kid." Akira shrugged.

"Why not, you've done it before." Okay so that one hurt.

"So you're mad at me for leaving on a mission? I'm shinobi what do you expect?"

"You said you'd write."

"And I did, I can't help it that your 'boss' killed my grandfather, the man who raised me, and therefore left no one alive in Konoha who knew where to find my reports or how to contact me. I kept my word Sasuke."

"Why didn't you come back then?" Sasuke was still glaring at him.

"Because I had a mission to complete and never any time to come home. I had legitimate reason for leaving Konoha, why did you leave?"

"Konoha is weak." Sasuke said and watched as Akira blinked in apparent shock before bursting into laughter. The two Anbu stationed outside shot each other a look as his laughter was heard. Just what was Sandaime's grandson doing in there?

"Weak? What village trained the Sannin? Konoha. Which village has a Hokage that defeated a nine-tailed demon? Konoha. Who trained your brother? My grandfather was how old and yet your master still had to have help to defeat him. Konoha is far from weak Sasuke. If anyone here is weak it is you. Vengeance and hate have made you weak. You're not the boy I once knew and frankly you disgust me." With that Akira was gone, leaving Sasuke to stare at the wall where he had been standing.

---------------------------

"Heard you talked to Sasuke today." He looked up and smiled at Kakashi.

"More like lost my temper." Akira admitted.

"At least you got him talking, that's more than anyone else can say."

"Question is did he actually listen? That and the near hysterical laughter may have put him off." Kakashi sat down beside him on the rooftop.

"I heard about that, why were you laughing?" Akira blushed ever so slightly in embarrassment.

"He called Konoha weak and I juts lost it. I mean hello, have you seen the shinobi we're famous for? So okay two are missing-nin and most of the others are dead but still." Akira looked out over the village, smiling slightly at the thought of being able to finally stay permanently.  
"What'll happen to him?" He finally asked.

"Depends. By rights he should be executed as a traitor but the council will never allow it."

"The sharingan." Kakashi nodded.

"If he freely tells all he knows and is genuinely repentant he could be put on probation before eventually being allowed to serve as an active shinobi again. Or he could be forced to live as a civilian if he's freed. He could simply be imprisoned for the rest of his life. There are a few options."

"Do you think he regrets leaving?"

"Honestly? No."

"Thought so. Stupid kid."

"Come on it's getting late, don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Akira stood and brushed himself off.

"Tsunade-sama mentioned you might be entering the jounin exams this year. If you want someone to spar with for practise…" Kakashi trailed off a bit embarrassed but Akira grinned at him.

"Sure, that would be great." Kakashi nodded and then headed for his own apartment while Akira dropped off the edge of the roof, landing softly on his balcony.

------------------------------------

He stared at the small envelope in shock. Xander Harris was a name he was honestly expecting to never hear or see again and yet there it was neatly adorning the front of the envelope he'd found on his kitchen counter. What was worse was he didn't recognise the writing, really he wouldn't have put it past Giles to find some way of getting messages to him without anyone knowing, Ripper could be rather sneaky when needed but it was definitely not the Watcher's writing. He checked it for anything harmful before opening it and reading the single piece of paper it contained. That explained why the writing was unfamiliar. Seconds later he was flying across the rooftops towards the Hokage's office, the letter crumpled in his hand.

--------------------------

Tsunade and Jiriaya looked up as someone simply ran straight past the Anbu guards and into the office.

"Aki what is it?" She waved the Anbu from the room and accepted the crushed paper he handed her.  
"Someone worked out your cover." She stated as she read it, ignoring the look the younger ninja shot her for that obvious statement.  
"Normally I'd say I'm sorry but if the witch is a powerful as your reports suggest"

"Maybe more so." Akira stated flatly.

"Go home and get some sleep. Report back here at nine, things will be organised then. Pack for a mission." Akira managed a short bow before he left. Tsunade handed the letter over to her old teammate.

"So the kids cover has been blown post mission. Not like that's never happened before. Why are you sending a team?" She had forgotten she hadn't told Jiriaya everything Akira had been doing over the years.

"Because the most powerful witch on the planet, the head of the Watchers Council, the Key and the two oldest Slayers in Orochimaru's hands in not a good thing. Besides I'd rather not have to send people out after Akira because either way he won't leave them in Sounds hands. Imagine what Orochimaru can do with that groups power Jiriaya. One way or another that can not be allowed."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__I know it's been ages but I've lost interest in Naruto so it is hard to write._

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi watched as Akira paced around the room, the other ninja present avoiding him due to the killing intent he was radiating. From the way the younger nin was acting Kakashi knew that he knew what this mission was about. They all stood at attention as Tsunade entered the room, all but Akira who simply turned to stare at her.

"This is an S-rank rescue mission. The key members of a group known as the Watcher's Council have been taken by Orochimaru. They are to be rescued or terminated." Tsunade actually flinched slightly as Akira's gaze hardened.  
"Normally we wouldn't be risking this considering there is no client and we have no ties with the group. Akira?"

"One of the members is a witch powerful enough to end the world; she nearly did after her girlfriend was killed. A year later she activated every Slayer on the planet. The two senior Slayers are also among those captured plus the head of the Council who was once a powerful magic user himself. And there was a reason they called him Ripper back then. They also have Dawn, she... Orochimaru could use her to rip the barriers between realities apart and that is a very bad thing. He can't be allowed to use that group." Akira explained and Kakashi could see how badly the younger man was struggling to remain professional. If his mission had been to the Hellmouth...he knew them all! Then why was Tsunade letting him go on the rescue?

"What's a Slayer?"

"A Slayer is a mystically chosen warrior. Gifted with strength, speed and the ability to sense demons. Plus some get prophetic dreams. Though a chuunin could beat one in due to our jutsu's. They were created to fight vampires and demons. When one dies the next is Called and they are called between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. Before Buffy the oldest lived lasted about a year. Buffy is my age now and Faith is only a few years younger. A being called the First Evil tried to end the world and so we did what we had to and now there are thousands of Slayers."

"Orochimaru cannot be allowed to gain control of the Council." Tsunade ordered and everyone nodded.

----------------------------------

"You okay?" Kakashi asked as he moved next to Akira.

"What do you think? I'm going to either rescue or kill people I fought beside for seven years and who think I'm a construction worker turned field Watcher who's now retired and off living in the Bahamas." Akira answered tightly. They hadn't left Fire Country yet so it was safe to talk while they travelled.

"Can you do it?" Kakashi asked and Akira actually glared at him.

"Not the first time." With that he sped up and Kakashi let him.

--------------------------------

Akira ran down the hallway, Kakashi at his back. The plan to infiltrate the base had lasted all of three seconds before someone had triggered an alarm so they had been forced to split up into pairs as they searched. Seeing cell doors ahead they slowed down to pear into the first. Kakashi started as he heard an actual growl come from Akira. Inside the cell was a young woman with long brown hair. She looked up at the sound of Xander's growl and swallowed but her expression was defiant.

"Relax Dawn-patrol." Akira called and hazel eyes went wide. Kakashi simply started on the lock, not understanding what Akira had said.

"Xander?" She questioned voice hoarse.

"To the rescue as always." They got the door open and Akira went over to her. Once the chains were released she collapsed in his arms and Kakashi watched as Akira comforted her for a few seconds.  
"Are the others here?" Dawn nodded.

"I've heard them..." She trailed of and fought tears.

"You're very brave Dawnie. It's going to be okay."

"You suck at lying." She sniffled but straightened up, Summers resolve evident.  
"Let's go get the annoying ones." She stated and Akira laughed.

"After you my lady."

"Um, Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" He flushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Long story. Dawn this is Kakashi, he's a friend. See anyone else wearing the same headband as us and they're part of the rescue team, okay?"

"Okay, but I expect a full explanation later mister." Kakashi watched the two talk and could see that they were good friends and Akira was very protective of the girl. Given how old she looked she must have been a very young child when Akira met her. Kakashi had never had such a long term undercover mission and he was starting to realise how hard it must have been for Akira to leave like he did. He'd spent almost as much of his life with them as he had in Konoha and at an older age so those memories would be stronger. When Akira looked at him Kakashi nodded and they headed out, the girl protectively between them.

Akira froze as he stared inside the next cell, staring at the unconscious redhead chained more heavily than Dawn had been to the cell wall. He barely waited for the door to open before he was inside and tearing at the chains, Dawn quickly at his side.

"Willow? Come on wake up witchy-girl." Akira called softly. He watched as Dawn frowned and ran her hands over Willow.  
"Should I be asking what you're doing?"

"Just because I'm past my use by date doesn't mean it's not still in me. I've been learning how to use it. Something's keeping her out." Was Dawn's answer. Akira nodded and finally got the chains off, easily lifting Willow into his arms. Kakashi would have to watch their backs since Dawn couldn't carry Willow, then again...

"Can you fight with it?" His answer was a Spike-like smirk. Maybe letting the vampire babysit her had been a bad idea.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
A__ long time between updates I know, sorry._

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi stared in awe as the small slip of a girl they'd freed first waved her hand, said a few words and the Sound-nin were thrown through the walls, none of them getting up again. No wonder Akira had been so insistent these people not be allowed to remain in Orochimaru's 'care'. He shrugged as Raidou peeked tentatively around the corner before motioning his team forward.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled and her sister caught her, hugging her tightly.

"Buffster." Akira greeted and she looked him over before shaking her head.

"Not even going to ask. Willow?"

"Out cold."

"So who was...Dawn!"

"What? I practically have 'it's Tuesday, kidnap me' tattooed on my back, of course I', going to learn to defend myself. There were a few soft chuckles, whatever Dawn had done earlier was obviously working on them all as they could understand the argument between the sisters.  
"I'm tired of having to wait around to be rescued all the time and better I know how to use and control it then to have it react accidentally if I get mad at someone."

"Okay point. Where are Faith and Giles?"

"We've got other teams searching but its slow going since someone set off the alarms." Akira told them.

"Faith's close, I can feel her." Buffy said and Akira nodded, but the ninja just looked confused.

"Slayer thing, they can sense each other." He explained and they started moving again.

* * *

They ran through the trees, the uninjured carrying the injured and the Council group since they couldn't use chakra to stick to the branches. They were still hours from the border where they could expect backup and there were several groups of Sound-nin behind them. Dawn was clinging to Kakashi's back, her eyes shut as she chanted under her breath, doing her best to keep them hidden from their pursuers and to slow them down. A storm was raging several miles back but it was no natural storm and it was slowly waning as Dawn tired. They really needed Willow to wake up but she showed no signs of doing so any time soon.

_TBC...._

_Extremely short I know but at least it's something. _


End file.
